Bella's Wedding
by marakparker
Summary: Bella finally walks down the isle......


I stared in complete disbelief at the mirror. Alice had gone beyond my expectations. I sighed. I had given her permission enough, I couldn't blame her. My hair was piled on top of my head, curled to ridiculousness. My dress I could handle, though only Alice could've chosen it. My preference was, as Edward had put up as an option, jeans and T-shirt in a drive-through chapel in Los Vegas.

"You like it?" Alice asked, gliding over to me.

I sighed. There was no point complaining. "Yes."

"You do look pretty." Angela admitted, sitting on a little stool next to me. She, out of all my friends, had responded the least. She showed up on the date, quiet and unjudging.

Alice looked smug. "It starts in twenty minutes." She informed me, lithely disappearing from the room to some errand.

Angela just continued to look at me, evaluating.

Renee burst into the room.

"I can't believe you're doing this." She murmured for the final time, obviously for good measure. Call after call after she got the invitation had allowed her to get most of her hysteria out.

She came closer to me, and stroked my hair. "You're sure?" She asked, tears gathering in her big, innocent eyes.

I nodded.

"You- look-so-beautiful." She started to sob.

I started to roll my eyes, but stopped myself in time.

I could see Angela's badly concealed smile from behind the novel she'd brought.

Alice pranced in, carrying a black velvet box.

Renee gave Alice a glance of interest, still sobbing.

Alice came up and opened the box. I bit my tongue, preparing for the worst. Sure enough, in it was a diamond necklace. It was elaborately overdone. Next to it were two diamond droplet earrings.

"Ohh no!" I protested, taking a step away.

"Oh my god," Angela whispered.

Renee was staring at it with wide eyes. She turned to me, eyebrows lifted, eyes still glassy with tears. "I don't think you ever mentioned HOW wealthy he is."

"Mom," I groaned, blushing as I stared at my toes.

"I did figure from all these decorations, that he was- well, I just didn't realize." She commented, looking around with new curiosity.

Alice grinned.

"There's no way," I grumbled at her under my breath.

Alice gave me a threatening look.

"NO."

"Please?" She asked, her tactics changing as her face grew pleading.

"No."

"You promised."

I'd swore to comply with everything she threw at me, as a personal gift to her.

"Not this Alice." I told her sternly. I locked my gaze with hers. "It's too much."

"It'll belong to you soon anyway. You're part of the family, remember?"

"Alice."

"Bella."

Renee seemed unaware of this heated exchange as she went to explore the dressing room. Angela was more perceptive. Eyeing us, she left to follow Renee, uncomfortable yet slightly bemused.

"Edward will like it." Alice added.

"He won't notice."

Alice considered this. She sighed, giving up. She closed the box, leaving with a defeated glare.

I was alone. I didn't look at the mirror. Due to Jasper's skills, he'd managed to keep everyone calm, including the bride, however unnecessary for me. I wasn't nervous. I was doing this for Edward. I'd be spending all eternity with him after this, married or not, it didn't make a difference but for Edward's need to be married. I wanted to do this because Edward wanted to. Inwardly, it didn't make a difference to me. I wasn't unthankful for Jasper's calming, however, because it was keeping Renee away from a complete melt down.

Alice came in again, this time with Esme. Alice was wearing a gold bridesmaid dress that suited her inky black hair and golden eyes perfectly. Angela came in, wearing the same. She looked a little uncomfortable, but she smiled when I gave her a questioning glance. Renee came in then. "I'm going to go sit down honey. Phil's saving me a seat in the front row."

For some reason, a tiny bit of panic washed over me for a half second before it disappeared.

Esme whispered softly in my ear, "Three minutes." Esme patted my shoulder. I bit my nails. Angela gave me a reassuring smile. I dropped my hand, determined to be strong. Alice lifted the veil onto my mass of hair, which she'd picked up. Angela gasped a little. Alice only looked smug again. "What?" I demanded, turning to the mirror. The veil was hideous on me. I hated the veil with every shred of the me that was clinging to the Vegas-idea.

"I look stupid." I said flatly, turning around, ready to take it off.

"No- you look beautiful!" Angela protested strongly. I gazed at her in surprise. She blushed a little. "It looks really good Bella." She added, embarrassed.

Alice dared me to take it off with her narrowed eyes. I sighed. Fine, the veil would stay.

Alice reached for my charm bracelet. I yanked my arm away, making it jingle.

She gazed at me coolly.

"I like it." I said defensively.

"He's not coming." She told me quietly. She would know.

I felt pain swell through my chest, but my voice was steady as I replied,

"I'm not wearing it for Jake."

Alice pursed her lips before she looked away.

"I'm not." I insisted.

"For who then honey?" Esme asked me quietly.

"Me." I said, biting my lip.

Esme looked strained before she patted my shoulder, smiling gently. "Of course."

Alice glanced as Esme before saying "We have a minute left."

"I'll go sit down." Esme told me before she slipped away.

If Angela was confused by the situation, she didn't show it. She just gave me a curious look before looking forward. Charlie came walking into the room then.

"You're late Dad." I teased.

He shrugged awkwardly, turning to look at me.

"You look…young." He sighed.

"Dad." I warned him.

Sighing again, he kissed my forehead and took my arm. I waited. The wedding march began. Alice and Angela fell into position behind me before the doors opened. I gasped a little. It looked like Alice had ignored my guest limit. We walked down, and I forced a little smile as I concentrated on each step, putting out my best effort not to trip. I spotted, to my surprise, Mike Newton, who hadn't responded to his invitation, and I'd figured wasn't coming. He looked slightly glum, but smiled a little when we met gazes. I looked up. Edward's golden eyes smoldered twenty feet away.

I stumbled unnoticeably, unfocusing on anything but him. His gaze reassured me, and I gained a little confidence, lifting my head a bit. Before I knew it, Charlie had handed me off to him. We turned to the priest. The priest smiled, innocent he was marrying a blood-drinking immortal to a clutz of a human girl who wanted to be nothing but the same thing. I smiled a little at that.

Edward's eyes burned into mine, the intensity forcing my complete, total attention. I scarcely noticed the priest's words, or the time it must have taken, before he was leaning towards me, and our lips met. It was brief, but I could feel the entire world collapsing into one spin of smoldering emotion. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was gold. I straightened, breathless. A brief clapping came before music interrupted. Before I knew it, we were in the 'honeymoon' limo, and we sat in silence as it pulled away, smiling at waving at the crowd. Soon the silence reigned. I, without warning, burst into tears. "I'm…a WIFE."

He looked worried, and his forehead creased. "Do you regret it?"

"No," I said, smiling through my tears, "I just never thought I could belong to you any more than I do."


End file.
